I Am Number Eight
by Sk8rlss
Summary: Lorien Legacies Parallel Universe. (My own Universe). Number Eight takes on the name Laura in Finland and is initially living well- until she starts to love a certain pale-skinned boy- who is mysterious and seems to have no family. Where is this boy from and how will Number Eight survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoy this- and let me know if you have any ideas for another chapter after reading this! If you have any praise or criticism please feel free to say so :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

AMERIGO'S POV

I wake up at 3am that night. Stretching, I notice my younger brother, Massimo, who is five, and my elder brother Ulderico, who is fifteen, still sleeping inside my room. My other younger brother Chiaffredo, who is eleven, is already in the electrican mill.

I come from a family of five children. My father, Biagio Wayensboro, is a electric power factory worker. Factory workers, and the area they live in, is nicknamed the Electric. I live in the Electric, a place where all our neighbours are factory workers.

My mother, Piera, is already at work. For my family, the house rule is that we must have 2 family members working at a time. I have missed school more than 20 times to earn money for the family. But even so, Ulderico and I still have to take tesserae. This is my first year taking tesserae. But my name will be in the reaping bowl nine times, as both my grandmothers live with us. My two grandfathers have passed away.

I glance at Ulderico. Ulderico will have his name in the reaping bowl thirty-six times. I shudder at that realisation. Will the hunger games- will the seventy-sixth hunger games- quench my brother?

Still yawning, I put on my factory uniform and leave the house, eating the bread the mayor gives each person between twelve to eighteen every hunger games- just in case they might get reaped. However, I divide the bread into nine pieces, eating two.

"Good morning," I say to my manager, Mr. Kittello. "Amerigo Wayensboro," he reads off my name tag. "Well, good thing you are here, we have received news that cars District One produced require more power to run before they are sent off to the Capitol. You will be put in that fuelling, will you?"

"Yes sir."

Mr Kittello passes me my assignment task sheet- which I will show to the supervisor of District One production.

I walk to the area designated for District One, head to wherever is for the cars, and start plummeting power and electricity. It is a very complicated process- being five different colours of wires that produce different types of electricity.

Red wires are for making things work better- the thing they produce will be of better quality, but the electricity given by red wires aren't that appleasing. An hours worth of charging can only let you use one and a half hours from it.

Blue wires are for making things last longer- it is vice versa to red wires. So, blue wire things are of bad quality, but an hour of charging gives you two days of use.

Yellow wires produce power that are of equal speed and quality, but they will explode into nuclear weapons an kill thousands if they come into contact with liquid. Even though they are probably the best choice in terms of quality and speed, to sometimes not damage people, we refrain from using too much of it.

Green wires don't require on the coal from District Twelve but instead run on green oil mixed with a few katniss roots, and three petals from the rare green flower Penavia. Since Penavias are rare, green wires are also rare. But green wires are the best choice of wire, as they both work well and last long.

Black wires are the easiest to make but most dangerous. Instead of hiding the black coal, it is lit up in fire and used to make the wire skin. Like yellow, they will explode when coming in contact with liquid, but only with oil. And when they explode they go underground and seize and explode, crushing the foundations of buildings. We still use it when red and blue are out of stock- and so are yellow and green.

Even their own wires have negative and positive- and so many other unexplainable processes.

I see that the cars need to last long- they will be driving from District One to the Capitol directly- not transported by trains. I hold a negative blue wire and attatch it to the correct socket. Not so good effects. I rummage through the wires and find that yellow and green are out of stock, and we should not add red. I have no choice.

I carefully take the black wire and place it through the wire socket, careful it does not touch the green oil used to make the green wire. Sixty-two years ago, a girl named Abbey Horne made that mistake and the whole Power mine exploded. Abbey is now eighty-three years old. Alive.

At exactly 9am, Ulderico comes to replace me. It is a lucky shift, he will work until the reaping then stop. Until tomorrow. I remove my jacket and toss it to him. "Good luck for the reaping!" I call out to him as he moves to the area Mr. Kittello told him to go, the Capitol section. Then I find my reaping outfit.

It is a simple blue top with black jeans. I move towards the building outside Victor's Village, the beautiful and well-knowned Power Theatre, in the better part of District Five, named the Flowerose for a reason who knows why.

I line up in a line close to the stage, where we are grouped by age. The eighteens are up in front, while the twelves are behind. I wave to Ulderico a goodbye as he lines up with the fifteens.

The female name is chosen quick and fast- Glyceria Tonse. A girl with long, blonde hair with muscles rushes to the stage, outbeating twelve-year-old Glyceria Tonse. Obviously, the girl is an eighteen, in front, but Glyceria is an Electric, from the back.

The Capitol representative, Casper Hingred, seems happy to get a volunteer.

"What's your name?" he asks the blondie.

"Rebecca Henderson," she replies.

"Let's all clap for Rebecca Henderson!"

Rebecca Henderson is obviously one of the Career tributes. Careers train secretly and then volunteer for the Hunger Games. Rebecca's mother is one of the girls in charge of going to Districts to transport extra product uneeded in Five. Rebecca most likely got siphoned off to District Two for training. There are three Career districts, One, Two and Four, but I know Mrs. Henderson is in charge of exporting things to Two, so I guess Rebecca went there.

Before I can even pray for Ulderico's safety though, the male name is read out by Casper. And it is not Ulderico Wayensboro.

It is Amerigo Wayensboro.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews as much as Katniss loves hunting! Follow if you want to show support to this story! If I gain zero support, this might be abandoned. The more reviews, the more follows, the more favourites the story might even be better with all that support! Thank you for reading, you already shown your support by doing so.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

We exit the plane. So far there are no Mogs attacking, as the force field would have lit up. The first thing we do is to walk to a Spaghetti shop. As we eat, Satu begins a conversation with me.

"Are you fine with Laura Enetram?" she asks.

"Yep. Sounds pretty okay to me."

"Continuing our history," she begins. "You were born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada."

"Woah, woah, where did that come from?"

"Just made it up," she smirks.

We leave after finishing half the plate.

"Would you like to go to school?" Satu smiles. I nod in excitement. I have never been to school before, as we always have to run after a few months. I guess I am a little too excited, as Satu leans forward and whispers.

"Make sure no one knows that you are Number Eight. Keep your identity down. If you spot any suspiscious human, or any Mog, make an excuse to go to the toilet and use Caschœira to become water, and flow out of school back home. We'll leave immediately that way."

"Yes, Mom," I reply, trying out that term. In Tosberry, England, Satu was my aunt. I called her Auntie Amelia, but now I have to call her Mom.

-...-

It is sunset, with a beautiful, clear horizon in the sky. We pass by other houses. This is not such an isolated place, in fact, this is a city. Satu makes a right turn, turning into a road called Juttilantie. She continues to use the GPS, insisting that we are reaching our house. Making another few turns, she arrives at this road- Ukinkuja- stoppig at a bright blue house.

There is a black honda parked in front of the house. The house is three-storied, but there are two windows broken. The garden has not been mowed for very long, but other than that the house is quite okay.

We walk out of our Volkswagen. When we come out, a woman with straight, brown hair comes out carrying a clipboard and a folder.

"Miss Satu Ruotsalainen?" the woman says.

"Who is that woman?" I ask Satu, pointing to the woman

"She is the real-estate agent."

"Yes," the woman says. "Are you Miss Ruotsalainen?"

"Yep, and this is my daughter Laura. My husband died in the Twin Towers crash in 2001," answers my Cêpan.

"Ah, that's sad. I'm Helmi Seppinen, an agent from Janakkala Houses. My colleague Emmi Hossi spoke with you on the phone, right?"

"Yes, I do remember Emmi. I'm at the correct house, am I?"

"Of course," Helmi says, reaching forward to shake Satu's hand. "Hope you have a nice stay here."

The furniture inside the house is pretty old, but they are kept in good condition. There are five bedrooms, each painted a different colour. I can roughly imagine the famiky that once lived here, the pink bedroom for the younger girl, the blue one for the older girl, the red one for the younger boy and the black one for the older boy. I choose to make the blue one my bedroom.

There are a few books on the small bookshelf. I rummage through it, frantically searching for twenty-first century books. I only find two. "A Year Down Yonder" by Richard Peck and "A Single Shard" by Linda Sue Park. Both Newbery books.

The entire shelf is covered with Newbery books, the earliest being in 1990. The family must have moved in in 1990, and moved out in 2002. Just one year after my imaginary father died. Obviously, my real father died in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien, and that was in 1999. This year is 2011. It has been 12 years since he died.

Satu carries my chest to her room. She chose the room with white walls. Though I already developed three legacies, Satu insists I must wait till my fourth legacy before I open it.

"You better get a good night's rest," she orders. "You are going to school tomorrow."

The school is called Turengin Lukie, on the road of Lukiotie. It is bigger than other schools, and much more grand.

"Don't show your intelligence," barks Satu. "It'll make them jealous."

"I would never."

"Don't hurt anyone. They'll complain and the Mogs will know."

"Never dreamt of it."

Satu breathes. "And also, keem an eye out for any signs. Your fourth legacy is appearing soon."

"I know."

My Cêpan eyes the surroundings inside the car.

"Laura," she begins. "In Lorien all the Garde have Master Legacies, the last legacy to develop. It would be the most powerful of their legacies. But, however, one legacy would be slightly less powerful than it. The Garde would know which legacy it will be by the birth time of the Garde."

"You were born at 8:04am. That means, your fourth legacy will be the most powerful one other than your Master Legacy which will not come so soon," she briefs.

"So what are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you, this fourth legacy- whatever it is- can appear anytime. And when it does- you have to call me. If your fingers emit darkness, or you start to shake, or your hands become red- anything, take out the phone and call me."

I nod.

Whatever my fourth legacy will be- I know it will be important.

I just know.


End file.
